


The Purrfect Spring Day

by EspecialSnowflake



Series: APH Rarepair Week 2017 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Nekotalia - Fandom
Genre: APH Rare Pair Week, APH Rare Pair Week 2017, Nekotalia, Other, Weird, something is wrong with me, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspecialSnowflake/pseuds/EspecialSnowflake
Summary: APH rarepair week 2017 Day 1: FlowersSometimes, getting out of your house is all you need to do for big changes to happen. Or so says Catnada, years after that one time he sneaked out of his house to play in a flower field.





	The Purrfect Spring Day

Beside Catnada's house there was a huge flower field. There were all kinds of flowers in it. A purple one twice his height, a pink one that bloomed into a circle, giant yellow flowers, and many others. Every chance he got, he ran out to the flower field.

He couldn't always go there. He could only go if his owner left or if they took him there. Sometimes his owner did, but he was busy, so most of the time Catnada had fun in the flower field while his owner had left home.

Today, his owner had marked ‘Monday’ on that thing he called a ‘calendar’, then gone to work. As soon as he did that, Catnada sneaked out through a gap in the window his owner left to ‘let him breathe’. The only thing left to surpass was a fence. It was easy to climb the wood poles and jump onto the flowers. Catnada pawed at them. The tiny yellow flowers in a big part of the field that were there the other day had disappeared. In their place, there were white, fluffy flowers. Catnada turned his head, confused. Something white landed on his nose, scaring him, and he jumped, making more of the white stuff float.

It came from the flowers! Catnada jumped again, trying to catch it in his mouth. He caught a few, but they tasted terrible. Well, so much for dinner. At least the flowers were fun to play with, and there was a big section. He swooped his tail and watched the little white things fly around. They fell around him and landed on his fur. Not that he could tell - his fur was already white. He rolled around in them, ran, jumped in them for a long time. At the end of that, he was tired and lied on the ground to take a nap under the warm sun.

~=o=~

When Catnada woke up, there was a shadow over him. It wasn't the sky, because the sky was still cloudless. It was another cat. Grey, big, fluffy, and a ring of white fur around its neck. Its nose was big, and its eyes watched Catnada. Frightened, Catnada rolled away and stood, tail straight and pointing up a little. The other cat turned around and raised its tail. Catnada raised his head and lowered his tail. So it wanted to make friends? He reached over and sniffed the - female - cat's tail, and let her sniff his.

“Are you stray?” He asked, still not approaching her too much. In response, she raised her paw and dug it into the white fluff around her neck. Catnada saw a collar with a pendant hanging from it, reading ‘Russikot’. Catnada stepped closer and showed his own pendant.

“Do you always come here?” Asked Russikot, sitting.

“Yes. Every time my owner leaves.”

“My owner brought me here,” said Russikot, standing and turning half of her body. “Do you want to see him?” She walked in the direction of a man without waiting for response. Catnada followed, interested.

The man was very tall and a little bulky. He wore a white tank top and pastel red shorts. He was near the tall yellow flowers, looking at them like they were he most precious thing in the world. When Russikot and Catnada approached him, Russikot ran and jumped onto his shorts. The man gasped and looked down at the attacker. Seeing it was his cat, he picked her up, laughing.

“Oh! You have a friend?” He put her down and crouched. Catnada's tail raised, curling a little. “I'm Ivan.” He extended his hand. Catnada gave it a careful nudge. Ivan kept his position, letting Catnada ease into the interaction. Russikot had other plans, though. She trudged behind Catnada and bumped into him, sending him forward a little.

“Don't do that!” Meowed Catnada. Russikot meowed back and jumped on Catnada. Unable to fight back (she was heavy!), Catnada found himself pressed between flowers and the ball of fluff that was Russikot. It actually wasn't that bad - Russikot's fur was fluffy and comfortable. He lay comfortable in a flower bed and cat blanket. Ivan giggled at the cat duo and sat down next to them.

“You're comfy,” meowed Russikot, head laying on Catnada's.

“You're not bad either.” Catnada poked her with his tail.

The trio spent some time like that. It was comfortable for the cats, and Ivan liked observing the cat pancake. As time passed, clouds formed in the sky. Ivan looked up.

“Russikot, let's go. It'll rain soon.” He stood and scooped the cat up in his arms. “Is that cat stray?” He managed to lift Catnada up and checked his neck. “The Canada flag, and the name... are you my neighbour's cat?”

Catnada looked at his house. There was a red-and-white flag with a leaf on the middle in the lawn.

“He's gone off to work... you snuck out, eh?” Ivan giggled. “Let's take you back home.”

And so, with Catnada in his left arm and Russikot on his right shoulder, Ivan walked towards the house of his neighbour, Matthew. Catnada felt like he was riding a giant. He could see almost all the flower field! From Ivan's shoulder he also saw his owner... going into his house...

“Oh no,” he meowed, deflating against Ivan's chest.

“What?” Russikot looked at him.

“My owner is home.”

Ivan rung the doorbell. Seconds later, Matthew appeared on the door. His brow relaxed, his eyes widened and he smiled when he saw Catnada on Ivan's arms.

“Oh, thank goodness! I was so worried!” He took Catnada from Ivan. “Thank you!”

“It's no problem.” Ivan smiled. “He was in the flower field. Russikot-” he motioned to her “-found him. They're friends now.”

“That's great!” Matthew chuckled. “We should go on a double date, us and our cats,” he joked.

“Good idea. May I have your phone number?”

Catnada moved to Matthew's shoulder to let him get his phone. The cats watched the exchange.

“Guess we'll see each other soon,” meowed Catnada.

~=o=~

Years later...

“Matvey, the cat is pregnant!”

“Oh, God...”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about this haha  
> hope you enjoyed


End file.
